An Angel's Kiss
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Ludwig, a demon, is just about to die, left to rot in the woods by villagers. When an angel named Feliciano finds him, nothing can stop the love that sparks between then. Well, maybe the fact that they aren't suppose to ever coexist. Human names!


**I literally re-type the last half of this story in one day. I ended up adding about and extra 2,000 words when editing it but I think I made the story flow smoother.**

**Warnings! yaoi, gore (blood mostly), curse words, religion (I know this is a touchy subject for some people so I'm warning ahead of time).**

**I do not own Hetalia. I simply own this plot and the characters in it.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a demon on the run…

He ran over fallen logs and broken trees. Gun shots echoed throughout the woods, a bullet whizzing past his ear, nicking it. Growling low in his throat, he sped up, trying to outrun the men chasing him. All he did was munch on a few of their cattle (not even the big ones!) and then people suddenly came at him screaming profanities and stabbing him with their pitchforks. His side throbbed violently, making his back breaking pace falter. Black blood seeped out from his side, the result of a pitchfork being stabbed into him. A gun shot rang out in the forest and pain blossomed in his left shoulder. He fell onto a moss covered tree, hissing in pain every time he tried to breathe. The shouts and bobbing flames came closer to him; he tried to push himself up but another bullet hit him, this time going right through his stomach. Falling back down, he roared, his red eyes glowing, prepared to fight off the humans nearing him.

"There he is!"

"Shoot him before the cloud moves from in front of the moon!" They all aimed their weapons at him with sneers on their faces. He shot up and charged at them, his elongated fangs bared and shining in the darkness. The smell of gun powder filled the air as they fired all their rounds at him, fragments of a bullet ricocheting into his eyes. He fell to the ground with a thud, the sound of the human's hooraying echoing in his ears.

'_Can't…die here…where is…the moon…when you need it?'_ He clawed at the ground, trying to heal himself with the dark magic inside of him, failing to do so because of the silver that was in his body from the bullets. His body throbbed a few more times, warning him that he was on the brink of passing out.

'_Damnit.'_ His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell unconscious.

* * *

"I'll be right back!" Feliciano called out, shutting the door to the cottage he and his brother shared.

"Oh no you don't." Yell Lovino, running outside to catch up with Feliciano. It was like any other day. The sun shined through the trees; birds chirped merry tunes into the gently blowing wind and two angels were arguing (more like Feliciano begging and Lovino ignoring him) in their front yard.

"Why not? You always go out, why can't I?"

"Because you're too young and careless. You'll probably get spotted by a human."

"No I won't, I promise. Please fratello (1)!" Lovino looked down at his teary eyed brother with a calculated look, his white, brown tipped colored wings twitching as he mulled over the idea.

"If I don't go out, I won't be able to help any human that's in need." Sighing in defeat, he waved Feliciano off.

"Go ahead, just don't get your ass lost and don't talk to strangers."

"THANK YOU!" Feliciano squealed out, hugging Lovino before he took off into the sky, not listening to the other warnings his brother was trying to tell him.

The wind ruffled his feathers, making him giggle at the feeling. His white shirt and brown shorts slapped against his leg with a dull whack. The mountains of Umbrian-Marchigian Apennines (2) rose up from the landscape like an eagle, spreading its wings all the way to the east and west. Green covered almost everything except for the patches of land where farmers farmed. Their cattle looked like small, slow moving ants from so high up; their houses looking like medium size brown dots along the land.

Stooping down, he rode an air current, enjoying the view. He dropped down to fly just above the tree tops, intending to make a landing on the ground to gather some nuts and fruit before the smell hit him. It smelled like meat that had been left out for too long; rotten and disgusting. Feliciano covered his nose, bile rising up to his throat and tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued to fly further into the woods. Then he spotted the cause of the putrid smell: a body.

Landing on his feet, he ran towards the lifeless form, dropping the basket he had in his hands in favor of checking to see if the person was still alive.

"…ugh…" the body weakly groaned out, scaring Feliciano. He felt a dim heart beat and at once, smiled with happiness.

"Oh thank god you're alive! Who did this to you?" Feliciano cradled the strangers head in his lap, brushing his hair off of his face.

"…who…?" Feliciano frowned, remembering what Lovino told him earlier.

'_I can't believe I broke my promise to him. I told him I wouldn't talk to strangers.'_ The guy in his arms brought him out of his thoughts, who was trying to get up.

"Stay still sir. Let me fix you." He gently sat the man's head back on the ground, looking over him.

_'He's too big to carry with me while flying. I guess I can teleport him; although fratello will be mad because I brought a human home…oh well.'_ Feliciano placed his hands on the man's chest, gently smiling down at him.

"Hold very still. I'm taking you to me house where I can help heal you." Not waiting for a response, he took in a deep breath and focused all of his energy into the air around them. The air started to swirl around them, wrapping around them like a blanket. The leaves came off of the trees and surrounded them. Then, just as quickly as the wind and leaves came, they left. A few moments later and they were now on Feliciano's doorstep.

"Lovino help! A human is hurt!" Lovino came running out, cursing up a storm when he saw the battered body in his brothers' hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you leave today! Let's just bring him in." Grabbing the stranger's legs, they both managed to drag him into the house. Easing him onto the wood floor, they both observed him. His skin was a nice peach color. Blonde hair was slicked back onto his head, a few strands hanging around and onto his face. The top of his ear was missing, the hair around it matted with dried blood. His body was barely covered with what use to be a brown shirt with leather pants and boots. Even covered in blood, they could tell he was muscular and well built.

"Why did you bring him?" Lovino hissed, an angry tick growing on his forehead.

"I couldn't just let him die; he needed my help."

"Fuck it! I'll go grab the bandages from the kitchen and you try healing him as much as you can. As soon as we're done, we're sending him out of here." Nodding his head a bit reluctantly, Feliciano turned back to the injured man.

"I'm sorry if this hurts Mister." He gently ripped out his shirt, gagging at the blood and gaping hole in his side. Numerous of other scars and cuts littered his who torso, seeming to blend in with one another. Running to the pond right outside, he took off his shirt and wetted it, running back in before the water dripped out of it. Feliciano placed it on the guy's chest and gently rubbed off all the gunk and blood that covered him.

"Is he awake?" Lovino asked, dropping the bandages next to Feliciano.

"No, but he's still breathing."

"Looks like he's been through hell and back." Commented Lovino as his eyes ran over his body.

"Yeah. Can you help me flip him over? I need to see if his back is injured also." Pushing as gently as they could on his side, Lovino and Feliciano flipped him over. They both gasped, staring at the tattoo on the man's lower back.

A black and white swastika stared them down, shoving the hard reality in their face.

"He's a demon." Whispered Feliciano, his pure shock reflected on his face. Lovino cursed and shook his head.

"We have to kill it."

"Can't we save him, fratello?"

"What! Save him! Brother, he is a DEMON, you know, the ones who eat humans and kill angels just for the hell of it!"

"But demons are dead humans who have an emotional burden so heavy that heaven can't accept them. If we could lift his burden, maybe we can save him."

"That's suicida-" A pained groan came from the demon. Bothe Lovino and Feliciano froze like a deer in headlights. He weakly opened his eyes, staring at them with indifference. His body sensed the tension in the room for he scrambled off the floor, running right into a wall. His legs gave out from underneath him, his whole body smashing into the floor.

"Mister!" Feliciano cried out. He rushed over to the demon's side, frantically trying to help him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pressing his hand on a reopened womb.

"Who are you? Take the blindfold off my eyes so I can see you and kill you!"

"Shhh, calm down Mister. My name is Feliciano Vargas and I found you in the wood. What happened to you?"

"I was…nothing, it's not important." The demon raised his hands to his face, running his fingers over his eyes.

"Why can't I see?"

"Let me look okay? Now, just slowly open your eyes." The demon did what he asked him to, starting through Feliciano rather than at him. Feliciano held back a cry as he looked at the shards of metal that seemed embedded in his eyes.

"Lovino, can you hand me a pair of tweezers to pull the metal out of his eyes?" He turned to his brother who was looking between him than the demon with disgust.

"I'm not helping a demon!" The demon stilled in Feliciano's arms, his body tensing up for a fight.

"We can't just leave him like this!"

"Yes we can!" Lovino yelled, "If you won't dump his ass back where you found him, I'm leaving for Antonio's." The room grew silent; the sound of Ludwig's harsh breathing the only sound.

"…be sure to take enough supplies for the trip there." Lovino gaped at Feliciano who refused to meet his stare. He stomped out of the room, leaving Feliciano and the demon in the room by themselves. A few minutes later, Lovino came back into the room, a bag in his hands.

"Don't come crying to me when he tries to kill you." And with that, Lovino left, slamming the door shut behind him, rattling the walls with the force.

"Ummm, this is a little late but what is your name? My name is Feliciano." Feliciano asked, looking back down at the demon whom looked up at him.

"Ludwig"

* * *

The smell of cooking meat filled up the whole house, waking Ludwig out of his deep slumber.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ he chided to himself '_I am helpless without a full moon to heal my wounds and I'm trapped with a human named Feliciano, it couldn't possibly get worse than it already is.'_ Raising his hands to rub to sleep from his eyes, Ludwig almost growled at in exasperation. '_I _forgot_, I'm blind!' _He recalled when Feliciano tried to pull the metal out of his eyes. The poor man passed out at least three times from the sight of so much blood before all of the shards were finally out of his eyes.

"Hello Ludwig!" Greeted Feliciano's cheery voice.

"Hello."

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine." Lying through his teeth, Ludwig managed to suppress the hiss of pain that was trying to make its way up to his throat yet Feliciano saw the way his body was tense with pain.

"Here, drink this, it will help." Warm, soft hands lifted up his head and something sweet and tangy smelling was pressed against his chapped lips. Darting out his tongue, he licked whatever it was that was being offered to him, his body relaxing as the medicine Feliciano was giving his seemed to ease the pain in his whole body.

"Feel better?" Feliciano asked in a quiet voice, running his fingers through Ludwig's hair gently. Ludwig nodded and realized with a start that almost all of his energy was back.

"Great! I'll bring you your dinner and we can eat together." Feliciano hands left Ludwig's body and his footsteps rang in the house as he pranced off to the kitchen, singing a song about dancing pasta noodles. He returned back to the living room with two bowls of steaming spaghetti and guided Ludwig's hands to the bowl and fork.

"Eat up. It's my special recipe." Smelling the food, Ludwig twirled a forkful before stuffing it in his mouth, practically drooling as the flavors melted into his mouth.

"It's good."

"Really?" Feliciano asked, a hint of pride in his voice, happy that he made a demon enjoy his human food recipe.

"Yeah."

"Well then eat as much as you want." After that, they ate dinner in silence, both unaware that the other was lost in thought.

"Hey."

"Yes?" Asked Feliciano.

"Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?" Ludwig asked slightly louder, looking up from his bowl of delicious pasta and staring where he guessed his caretaker was.

"Well…it's because I can't stand by and watch someone die."

"But I'm a demon."

"So?"

"You should have killed me or at least left me for dead." The room fell into an eerie silence before Ludwig barley heard Feliciano's small voice.

"I couldn't do that. No matter how evil a person is, there is always a bit of good in them and sometimes you just can't see it; like in you." Gasping, Ludwig was about to retort back before what felt like blankets were placed into his hands.

"Here you go. Goodnight Ludwig." Feliciano whispered, sending shivers of want down Ludwig's spine. Running out, he left Ludwig to set up his bed himself and to his own thoughts.

'_Such a strange human; to believe that there is good in me. But he is different from the others who I've had a chance to talk to. I almost don't want to kill him whenever I get my powers back. But I must erase any evidence of my existence from this town.'_ Ludwig thought as he fixed his makeshift bed. Lying down, his mind drifted back to Feliciano; the only thought passing through his mind being:

'_Killing him may be my only regret as a demon.'_

* * *

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Feliciano screamed to himself, practically banging his head against his bedroom wall. For some reason, as soon as the demon said he was in pain, he felt obligated to help him which was why he gave the demon his blood. It was stupid of him to even do such a thing for it would help speed up Ludwig's healing and then eventually the demon would recognize that he wasn't a human but instead an angel and then try to kill him at his weakest moment. And to top it all off, he sent Lovino away, the only other person he could think of that could fight off Ludwig. Sighing at the horrible turn of events, Feliciano trudged slowly back into the living room, checking Ludwig for any signs of open cuts. Once he was assured that none had opened, he looked up at his face, a sad smile gracing his face as he brushed Ludwig's blond hair back out of his face. Taking a chance of fate, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my precious demon. May the stars watch over and protect you tonight." Backing away from the sleeping demon, he shuffled back to his room, casting one more longing glance back before silently closing the door.

* * *

Feliciano woke up the next morning to the sound of crashing. Jerking out of bed, he sprinted to the source of the noise, stopping short when he almost tripped over a pot. Looking up, he stared at Ludwig who stood amidst a large pile of pots and pans.

"What happened?" Feliciano screeched, rushing over to Ludwig's side. Ludwig leaned against him, sighing in relief that he finally had something to support him, seeing as he couldn't _see _where he was in the kitchen. He had been lucky enough to find the pots and pans rack; he just didn't expect them to come crashing down around him.

"I was trying to cook breakfast and…are you naked?"

"Yeah." Squawking, he pushed himself away from Feliciano, a ting of pink rising up on his cheeks. He could vividly remember the warm feel of Feliciano's skin touching him, making his member twitch.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Feliciano cocked his head in confusion.

"I should of? I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well it is. Just go put on clothes."

"Sure thing. Just let me help you get to the couch."

"I'm fine! Just go put on some damn clothes!"

"Fine." He heard Feliciano walk away from him and he sighed in relief, willing his member to go back down. The last thing he needed was to scare away the person who was healing with popping a woody out of nowhere. Somehow managing to make his way back to the couch, he plopped down on it just as Feliciano came back out from his bedroom.

"Let me pick up the dishes in the kitchen then I'll check your wounds again. What were you going to try cooking anyways?" Feliciano asked.

"Wurst." Ludwig heard a whining sound come from the kitchen.

"Sounds like something you would feed a dog." Frowning, Ludwig went into a big rant about how wurst was an amazing food that should be respected in all countries all over the world. Feliciano waited patiently until Ludwig got all of his ranting out of his system and giving him enough to put everything back where it belonged.

"Why don't I make breakfast while you rest?" Ludwig just grumbled as Feliciano went about his business.

_'What's so special about Feliciano that I want to control the urge to fuck him? Not to mention, I don't have a slightest thought about killing him, but rather making him mine. Why is he the only human I've meet that affects me so much?'_ He continued to ponder over these questions, also wondering how he went from a fearsome demon to a tamed being that co-existed with a human. He was brought out of his train of thought when a warm bowl was placed in his hands, along with a spoon.

"It's oatmeal. Eat while I change your bandages." He nodded and began eating, ignoring the soft tugging at his wrappings.

"Looks like your healing quickly." Feliciano whispered to himself. His fingers ran over the swells that the wounds left, jerking away when the demon shivered. Muttering an apology under his breath, he continued to probe the rest of the scars. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's chest, feeling the scars healing in the back. He moved his hands further up Ludwig's back, reaching a scar just below his neck. Ludwig took in a shuddered breath, a wave of fresh lilacs and oregano coming off of Feliciano hitting him like a freight train. The smell was so pure that he couldn't stop his demonic nature from coming out, the urge to taint to pure smell overriding his logic. He pushed Feliciano forward, ignoring his cry of shock and instead nuzzled into his neck, licking the throbbing pulse point that laid just beneath the surface of the smooth skin. A low, dark possessive growl left his throat, making the pulse point he was just licking beat faster. Licking it again, his sharp teeth nibbled on the skin, it breaking slightly and letting a small amount of blood trickle into Ludwig's mouth, making him moan with lust at the flavor.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano cried out, pushing on Ludwig's shoulders. Ludwig paused for a second before nipping his way up Feliciano's chin, roughly claiming his lips. The kiss was filled with dark passion on Ludwig's part, filling Feliciano with lust while also being filled with tenderness on Feliciano's part, calming the demon in Ludwig.

The both panted as Ludwig pulled back, sucking in much needed air. There was a tense moment before Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I think I better go."

"What?" Ludwig ignored Feliciano as he got up off of him and did the one thing he hated doing; he ran away. He blocked out the voice in his head telling him to go back and claim the man and Feliciano's voice telling him to wait. He sprinted into the forest, blindly running into trees and stumps, all the pains in his body reawakening from all the jarring.

Stopping at a tree, he cursed out loud, punching the nearest tree.

_'I've grown soft. I would never act like this before, especially when it's a human. I've only been with him for two days yet I'm acting like I'm in love!'_ Ludwig paused his beating up of the tree, rethinking his last thought.

_'I can't be in love. Demons don't have the ability to love; that's what the devil told us. So if it's not love, then what explains this FEELING in my chest? It's almost like a slow throb. Damnit! I hate not knowing what's wrong with me!' _Ludwig roared in frustration, not realizing that there were humans nearby.

"Look! It's the demon from last time!" Footsteps ran towards him, growing in numbers as they neared. Ludwig turned to where the noise was coming from, ready to fight to the death if he had to. But it never came to that as an unlikely voice rang out in the forest.

"Stop! Do not hurt him!" A warm hand placed itself on his shoulders, making him relax as he recognized it as Feliciano's hand.

"Y-Y-You!" A human stuttered out.

"Please return to your homes, this demon is under my care and control."

"How can you even begin to associate yourself with that THING Holy One?" A man questioned harshly, his voice threatening. Despite not knowing why the human's were referring to Feliciano as a Holy One (maybe he was a local priest), Ludwig growled protectively at the tone the man used, moving protectively in front of him, causing a hushed silence.

"It's alright; I'll take it from here. May the Lord bless you and your families." Feliciano's hands gently pushed him, urging him to move forward. They walked for some time before stopping in front of Feliciano's house (Ludwig could tell it was his house because it smelled like Lilacs, oregano and peppers, which more than likely was the smell of his brother).

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No. Are…are you alright?" It grew quite before a defeated sigh reached Ludwig's ears.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound like it" _'Stop pushing the subject!'_ Ludwig's mind screamed at him. The comment hung in the air like a thick blanket, practically suffocating them with the silence. A hand slipped into his and lead him into the house. Ludwig's curiosity spiked as he heard a creak of a door. Feliciano led him into the room, gently pushing him onto a soft surface; a bed.

"What's going on? Where am I? And why did the man awhile ago call you a Holy One? Are you a priest or something?"

"I promise I'll answer all of your questions, but we need to do one thing before I tell you. We…we need to have sex." The rather blunt statement shocked Ludwig, causing him to chock on his own spit; the statement also turned him on.

"What! What has gotten into you?"

"Please, just do this one thing with me before I change my mind!" Feliciano yelled out. The air was tense before Ludwig's hands reached out and grabbed Feliciano's arm, jerking him onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, he let his hands roam freely over his face, memorizing every dip, curve and swell.

"I'm warning you, I won't go slow." He felt the man underneath him nod his head, giving him the go ahead to devour his body. Gripping Feliciano's shirt, Ludwig ripped it off his body, throwing the tattered piece of cloth to the side. A shudder went down Feliciano's spine, making Ludwig's lust grow, his member pressing insistently against his pants. He brought his mouth down on Feliciano's, shoving his tongue against his, reveling in the blissful moans that left the quivering body under him. Dragging his mouth away, Ludwig brought his hands up to pinch the raised nubs, pulling on them harshly as he sucked and nipped on his previous bite mark on Feliciano's neck.

"Nnh! Huu! Ah!" Moans spilled from Feliciano's mouth as he gripped Ludwig's hair, using it as an anchor to a reality he was slowly losing. Covering his mouth with one hand, Feliciano tried to cover the lewd noises coming from him.

"Don't cover up your moans." Ludwig whispered hotly against Feliciano's ear, tugging his hand away.

"Ludwig! A-Am I suppose to feel this way?"

"Yes. Haven't you had sex before?"

" No."

"Not even with a woman?"

"No." Answered Feliciano honestly. Ludwig stopped touching him, not believing what he had just heard. His inner demon roared at raw lust, trying to come out and devour Feliciano's virgin body. Forcing his demonic nature back, he forced himself to slow down.

"I'll try to go easy then." Ludwig picked back up where he left off, finishing his last suck on the bite mark and moving lower, passing Feliciano's nipples in favor of dipping his tongue into his navel. His side throbbed slightly as the position twisted his scars the wrong way. Feliciano must have noticed his pain for hands lifted his face up, gently pressing a finger onto his lips. Ludwig lapped up the liquid on it, his pain instantly disappearing. Releasing the finger, he went back to where he was, flicking his tongue across his navel a couple of more times before he moved lower. He took off Feliciano's pants and underwear in one go, gasping as Feliciano's overpowering smell flooded his nose. Grabbing the member in front of him, Ludwig started pumping it roughly, grinning at the loud moans and heavy pants that left Feliciano.

"Faster!" Feliciano called out, bucking his hips up to get even more friction and hopefully make his plea come across to Ludwig. Ludwig chuckled at his eagerness, lifting his hips up to his lips and blowing on the head of Feliciano's need. A shudder went through Feliciano, a whine leaving his lips as Ludwig passed his erection completely. His confusion was replaced with hot need in a matter of seconds as Ludwig's tongue rimmed his hole. Shoving it in and out, he drank in the breathy gasps as he gave Feliciano his first tastes of pleasure. Feliciano flung his head back, letting his sweet, innocent moans fill the air. Ludwig used the little bit of magic he had stored up to whisper a spell, lubing Feliciano from the inside and making him wide enough so that he didn't have to waste the time preparing him. Feliciano groaned as he felt the dark magic inside of him.

Pulling himself out of his pants, Ludwig slicked himself up with his precum before spreading Feliciano's legs wide open, aligning himself with the twitching hole.

"Going in." Ludwig said roughly, thrusting in all the way, not giving Feliciano a moment to relax. Ludwig held still, gritting his teeth as Feliciano clamped around him, the tight heat making Ludwig hiss/moan in pleasure.

"AH! No m-more Ludwig. Full!" Feliciano rambled, shaking as his body processed the sensations ranking through him.

"Shhh." Ludwig cooed at Feliciano, rubbing his hips in order to make him relax. If he moved the way Feliciano was, he would hurt the poor man (which for some odd reason he didn't want to do; maybe it was because Feliciano was special, a fact he was coming to terms with).

"I'm okay." Given the go ahead, Ludwig pulled out to where only his head was still in before forcing himself back in, both him and Feliciano crying out in bliss. Ludwig tried to go slow for Feliciano's sake but the more the man moaned, the harder it was to go slow. Soon, he started to go faster, the bed underneath them creaking with the force of the thrusts.

"More!" Rasped Feliciano, grabbing Ludwig's hands which were still on his hip. The simple command snapped Ludwig's control and he went all out, thrusting in and out of him, practically bending him in half as he tried to find his release and Feliciano's sweet spot.

"AHH!" The near scream made Ludwig grin wildly and he continued to nail the spot, making Feliciano scream out continuously in pleasure, his innocence as an angel leaving him the closer he came to his release.

"I can't! About to-!" Ludwig leaned forward and wrapped Feliciano's arms around him, pulling him into every thrust.

"Just let go." Feliciano moaned at the command, his back arching as he was the verge of letting loose. Ludwig's thrusts grew uneven as he neared his end. He moved his hand in-between their bodies and pumped Feliciano's member, once, twice, and then the man came, screaming out Ludwig's name.

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig cried out as he came, Feliciano's hole milking him of all his cum, some of it leaking out and trailing between his butt cheeks. Collapsing on top of him, Ludwig laid there, listening to Feliciano's fast, shaky breathes.

"That's the first time you've ever said my name." Feliciano whispered, the sentence so full of happiness that it made Ludwig smile a true smile. Ludwig kissed the skin underneath him, inhaling the smell that was and could only ever be the Italian man.

"I guess it is." They simply laid where they were, not even moving a muscle when their cum started to dry on their bodies. A light snore reached Ludwig's ears, making him chuckle at the fact that the man fell asleep; but he couldn't blame the poor guy after what they had just done. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep also, not even taking notice the presence of someone else in the room with them. A blond man stood in the far corner, staring at them with disgust and murderous hatred.

* * *

"Wake up Feliciano." A voice brought him out of his comfortable slumber. Feliciano opened his eyes squinting as the sun shone directly into them. Looking at Ludwig, a warm smile spread across his face, remembering what they did together.

_'Even as a demon, he was gentle.'_

"Get your arse out of bed you traitor." Cold, hard fear filled Feliciano as he recognized the voice with a slight British accent.

"Arthur!" Feliciano scrambled out from under Ludwig, turning to face the other angel. He looked the same since the last time Feliciano saw him. He was taller than him, but not by much. Dirty blond hair was held back with a leaf woven headband, showing off his normally hidden scar on his forehead that he got during a fight with a demon. His normally stoic face was twisted up with disgust and his eyes reflected his inner pain. Pain at Feliciano. Pain that a fellow angel committed the ultimate sin; giving up his celibacy.

"Arthur I'm-" Feliciano started, trying to explain his actions to his fellow friend.

"Stop! I don't want to hear you excuses."

"But-"

"I said I don't want to hear them!"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" Arthur's eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open, staring at Feliciano in astonishment.

"I know I've only known him for a couple of days and that he is a demon but there's something special about him. I can't explain it. It's like the warm feeling I get when I have saved a soul." Arthur took a step away from Feliciano. He shook his head, grabbing the dagger that was behind his back.

"I didn't want to believe God when he said that you had fallen, but here you are, declaring your love for that beast. And the fact that he is a man makes it all the more worse." Stepping towards Feliciano, he brought the dagger from his back to his side. Feliciano scrabbled backwards, practically running to the door on his hands and knew. His wings extended from his shoulder blades, prepared to fly away before Arthur pinned him to the floor.

"When God asked me to do this job, I was hesitant. Now I know that it's for your own good." As Arthur raised the dagger over his head, Feliciano glanced towards the still sleeping Ludwig.

_'Please never wake up.'_

* * *

An overpowering sweet smell assaulted Ludwig's nose, jerking him awake. He squinted his eyes, and then opened them wide in shock as he stared at the white ceiling, basking in his newly returned eyesight.

_'I can see!'_ Taking a deep breath, he shuddered as the delicious smell filled him. He looked around, hoping to see what was causing the delicious smell and to finally see what his caretaker looked like. Frowning when he realized he was alone in the room, he decided to go to back to sleep. He was just back on the verge of sleep when a soft sob grabbed his attention. Getting up out of the bed in investigate, he looked down as his stomach, touching where his wounds once were. All his scars were gone; as in completely vanished. His would-be ugly gash was gone, replaced by smooth, hard skin. Another sob caught his attention yet again. He slowly walked to where the sob was getting louder, noticing that the smell was getting stronger also. Standing in front of a door, he pressed his ear to the door, listening to see if the noise was coming from inside.

A sniffle soon reached his ears, giving him enough reason to open the door. He stared at Feliciano, who looked at him wide, fearful eyes. The floor and walls were covered with feathers and blood. Ludwig's horns pushed their way out from his head at the smell of so much blood.

"Feli-"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Feliciano screamed, turning his back towards Ludwig. He stared at the sawed off nubs on his back, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. He now understood why Feliciano was so kind to him and why the people called his Holy One.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were an angel?" Ludwig asked dazed, but still registered the blood seeping from the nubs, suggesting that his wings were cut off just recently.

"I had my wings cut off for…for giving up my vow of celibacy; for sleeping with you. I know how you demons love to eat angels so I just thought it would be best of you didn't know." The room fell into silence, the only sound being the small sniffles that slipped past Feliciano's lips.

"Why did you sleep with me then if you knew this was going to happen?" Asked Ludwig, trying to make sense of it all.

"I…It was the only way to completely heal you."

"Why do you even care about me? You're an angel, you're suppose to-"

"Because I love you, that's why." The sentence stopped Ludwig mid-rant, his eyes staring at Feliciano, who looked like he meant every word.

"It's why I gave you my blood; to help with the pain. I didn't want to see you suffer." Shaking his head, Ludwig gripped where his heart would be, backing away from Feliciano, whose face fell from his reaction.

Don't start loving him. You will only hurt him in the end.

The devil whispered in his head. Ludwig shook as he fought for control over his feelings.

Remember what happened to your brother. You loved him yet looked what happened to him.

Pictures of the accident raced through his head, making him dry heave at the memory. His brother had died, all because of his stupidity. He shouldn't have fought with Gilbert that night, maybe then he wouldn't have run away and then get killed. And he had hurt Feliciano also, because he slept with him, he had gotten his wings cut off.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked timidly, crawling closer to him. He touched Ludwig's shoulder lightly, making Ludwig snap and lose whatever control he had over himself. He shoved Feliciano away and tried to get up, only to face plant into the ground. Blood smeared all over his chest as he tried unsuccessfully to get back up again. Arms hugged him, making the pain in his chest grow to the point of unbearable.

Don't love anyone, because you'll hurt them all the more. Deep inside you are nothing but a monster.

"Let go of me!" Ludwig tried to get away from Feliciano's grip but he held on, whispering word of love and adoration into his ear.

"No! Stop!"

"I love you so much Ludwig. Please don't push me away." Begged Feliciano, gripping Ludwig's chest tighter as he tried to throw him off.

"I don't care if you are a demon or you think you will hurt me; it it's you hurting me I can handle it. I just want you, nothing else." Ludwig growled low in his throat, his eyes changing completely black, his nails and teeth growing longer. He flung Feliciano into a wall, who yelled in pain as his wing nubs got banged up. Pouncing on top of him, Ludwig bared his fangs, opening his mouth and letting out a deafening howl.

Yes, that's it. Now kill him!

Ludwig raised his claws, ready to swipe at Feliciano's throat before shaky hands came up to touch his face. Lifting his head, Feliciano brushed his lips over Ludwig's wrapping his hands around his neck and pulling him down closer to him.

_'Feliciano.'_ Ludwig though his name over and over again, his heart filling up with a bubbly feeling, nothing at all like the pain he felt just moment ago. His claws soon shrank and his eyes turning into a beautiful shade of sky blue. His teeth turned back to normal; his horns started to deteriorate, turning into dust and vanishing into thin air.

What do you think you're doing? You will hurt him if you love him!

_'I already love him.'_ Shoving the devil out of his mind, Ludwig leaned forward to kiss Feliciano again, banishing the devil from his heart. His fear and hurt of losing people close to his disappeared, along with the devil's constant presence in his mind. He continued to kiss Feliciano, deepening it with a swipe of his tongue against the others. He felt the burn on his back as the swastika on his back began to fade. Ludwig heard the devil scream in his mind one last time before he faded away, taking all of Ludwig's demonic powers with him.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked at Feliciano closely for the first time, trying to commit the sight to memory. Brown hair framed his tan, sun kissed face. His watery dark brown eyes stared back into his, showing nothing but complete love and trust. Some blood covered him but it did nothing to take away from his beauty. Leaning closer, Ludwig kissed him again, raising his now human hands to Feliciano's face.

"Ludwig! You're human now!' Feliciano exclaimed after Ludwig pulled back, taking his hand to study it closely.

"I know." Kissing his plump lips yet again (it seemed like he couldn't get enough of them), Ludwig basked in the freedom of being human once more.

"So, does this mean you're staying here, you know, now that you're human?"

"Yes." Feliciano's eyes grew even more watery looking, a smile spreading across his face.

"This means we can be human together!" Ludwig chuckled, wrapping his arms around Feliciano and lifting him up with him as he got off the floor. He buried his face into Feliciano's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I'll clean the bathroom. Go get the gauze so I can wrap your back up." Feliciano hugged him back, promising that afterwards he was going to make them the most amazing food ever to dedicate to their being human's together. As Feliciano walked away, Ludwig reached for his arm. He turned around, giving Ludwig a quizzical look.

"Thank you." Feliciano's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal, dazzling smile lighting up his whole face.

"You're welcome." Ludwig stared at his retreating form, his face relaxed for the first time in a long while.

_'And I love you Feliciano.'_

* * *

Arthur stared at God with his mouth wide open, not wanting to believe what he had just been told.

"Are you saying that you PLANNED all of this?" He asked, trying to control the volume of his voice. He was, after all, talking to the great and almightily God.

Yes.

His voice was as thunderous as an avalanche yet as gentle as a spring wind.

"But why? I thought you didn't approve of two men in a relationship."

I don't. But Feliciano was the only person who could save Ludwig. Only he had the necessary qualities to bring Ludwig out of the devils grasp. I designed Feliciano so be like so.

Arthur shook in anger, gripping his hands into tight fists.

"Was it worth the price of losing his wings?"

Yes. He had sex with him, knowing that the price of his actions were going to be steep.

Arthur hung his head in defeat, knowing that God was right.

He also was unhappy as an angel.

Glancing up, Arthur looked at God in mild shock.

He never mentioned it to anyone, but I could see in his soul that he craved something different. Feliciano was still pure at heart, just restless for something more. That something was Ludwig.

God turned his back to Arthur and walked away, his white gown flowing behind him.

"God?'

Yes?

"…Will he be alright as a human?" God glanced at Arthur, his lips lifting into a smile at the angel's concern for his friend.

He will. He will live a long, happy life with Ludwig. Do not worry; you will get to see him again when he walks up to heaven's gates with Ludwig by his side.

Walking away, God left Arthur to his brooding. And like he had said, Feliciano and Ludwig led long happy lives, eventually dying in each other's arms, and when they walked up to heaven's gates, they were hand in hand, ready to share an eternity of happiness together.

The End.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of it? I would love your feedback so please click the review button and give me your opinion (no flames though).**

**If you are interested in adopting a story/plot idea, check my profile page and PM me :)**

**That's all for now and thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
